


8:30pm

by lunarrrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrrr/pseuds/lunarrrr
Summary: Rey told herself it would be a year clear of distractions. She wouldn’t let her grades slip and she definitely wouldn’t fawn over boys who couldn’t care less about her. But something about the dark-haired 7th year boy who happened to be the teacher's assistant in her defense against the dark arts class intrigued her. Maybe staying late for a couple tutoring sessions wouldn't hurt.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	1. First Sighting

Rey was in her 4th year at Hogwarts. While the OWLs were still a year away, she felt as though she needed to start taking things more seriously. As much as she enjoyed sneaking around with Poe and playing pranks on Finn, her future was looming all too close.

“Studying? I didn’t think that was in your vocabulary,” Poe smirked, as he slid onto the library bench besides Rey.

“Don’t get smart with me, I told you, I just think I should try a little harder this year. I mean, I didn’t do terrible last year, but I spent way too much time getting in trouble with you,” Rey said as she continued flipping through the transfigurations textbook in front of her.

“Yea yea, you’ve decided to get all dedicated like Finn,” Poe rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“You know how much I want to become an Auror Poe, if I don’t start getting better grades McGonagall is gonna make me switch career paths, and I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life doing something boring, like a desk job at the ministry,” Rey said.

“Whatever,” Poe began tapping his fingers anxiously on the library table. “You and all the rest of the know-it-alls in this libra-”

“Mr. Dameron, keep your voice down!” Madam Pince appeared out of nowhere from behind a tall stack of books.

Poe jumped out of seat and nodded reluctantly. Rey had to bite her lip to restrain from a giggle escaping. “I am never coming to visit you ever again,” Poe exclaimed dramatically, swing his legs from the bench and standing up in a huff. “I’m gonna find Finn now and bother him.”

“Ok,” Rey responded with a smile, not looking up from her work.

She listened to Poe’s annoyed stomps as he made his way out of the library. _What a knucklehead_ Rey thought as she also heard multiple shhhhsss following his exit. Rey continued to scribble down notes for hours. Once the text on the page started to blur and her stomach rumbled with hunger, Rey finally decided to stop her frantic studying. She let her mind roam as she packed up her bag, _I wonder what’s for dinner?_ Just as she was about to get up, her eyes fell upon him. He was large for starters- broad shoulders, hunched over a tiny wooden table. His black hair messy, yet sleek, falling into his eyes. His robes looked pristine, and he wore a black undershirt under them. His skin was milky but showed no flaws except a thin scar across his face. The only bit of color that radiated from the boy was the Slytherin tie that hung from his neck. Rey couldn’t help but stare- he was, well, just beautiful. She had never seen him around school, probably because he was older. He began to look up and Rey quickly looked away, standing up from the bench and quickly darting out of the library.

Later on that night, as Rey basked in the warmth of common room fireplace, her mind wandered to the handsome figure in the library. What was his name? What year was he?

“Reyyyy, you have that look on your face.”

Rey jumped and turned over to find Rose with a smirk on her face, “What look? Who me?”

“You have that i-have-a-new-crush look. The same look you first had when you saw-”

Rey slapped rose on the arm, “SHUT UP!”

Rose chuckled, “But seriously weren’t you the one who was just talking about how focused you were going to be this year?”

“I am,” Rey sat up and turned her back towards the flames. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m completely focused on school, there’s no crush.”

“Hmmm, okay, I’ll believe you for now,” Rose smiled. But her expression hinted that it wouldn’t be the last time she’d bring it up.

“So… how’s it going with Finn?” Rey asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Good, I think,” Rose’s expression completely changed. “I mean, I don’t have much experience. We’re taking it slow. I’m happy we’re together of course. It was easier when we were just friends though, I felt like I could read him really well. Now, I don’t know what he’s thinking half of the time.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Rey said. “It’s only been a couple weeks. And like you said, you just went from being best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. It’s just gonna take some adjustment. But you’re still the same people you were before, this is just a new type of relationship for you guys. One, that with time, will be even more close and intimate.”

“How do you even know about this stuff,” Rose exclaimed. “You haven’t even been in a relationship.”

“Hey now!” Rey exclaimed, in a pretend-hurt voice.

The two girls chuckled and continued talking next to the fireplace. Once it started to get late, they headed up to the dormitories to sleep.

Rey awoke and realized within seconds she had slept in. Groaning, she turned over and to face her clock, she realized she had only 10 minutes until her defense against the dark arts class- which happened to be a 15 minute walk away, and that’s if the halls were empty. Rey sprang up, hurriedly tugging on her nearest button up and skirt. She frantically pulled on her knee socks and slipped the Gryffindor tie around her neck. Not even caring about the state of her hair, she threw on her robe, grabbed her book bag and sprinted.  
She made it only 2 minutes late, which she found extremely impressive. Professor Waterstone probably wouldn’t be impressed, but she hoped for the best as she opened the classroom doors. Rey couldn’t help but feel embarrassment well inside of her as she attempted to tip-toe to an empty seat as the entire class’s eyes followed her movement. Professor Waterstone even paused in what he was saying before rolling his eyes and continuing.

“You look like a wreck Niima,” a voice hissed next to her.

Rey turned and immediately her face turned into a smirk, “Run out of insults, Wilson?”

Amelia Wilson, a smug and quite annoying, girl that happened to be in Slytherin was always picking on Rey. Why? She had no clue. But she didn’t let it bother her, instead, she fired back every time the Blonde-haired bastard had anything to say to her.  
The class droned on for another hour. Today was just lecturing and no practice activities. And while Rey wanted to be encapsulated, she couldn’t help but zone in and out; Professor Waterstone’s voice was terribly monotoned. In the last 10 minutes of class, Rey perked up a bit. Finally.

“Oh, and I’d like to announce something new we’re trying out in Hogwarts this year. We are starting a new Teacher’s assistant program for 7th years. Students can apply to help Professors out, act as an assistant to us but also an extra resources for students. So, I’d like to introduce my assistant for this class. Mr. Ren, please come to the front.”

The scraping of a chair behind Rey startled her, she didn’t even realize someone sitting in the back of the classroom. When her eyes laid upon the teacher’s assistant, her eyes widened. It was the boy from the library. When he made his way towards the front, Rey got a full view of him. He was tall- oh so tall. Mr. Waterstone was already a lanky man, but he was at least 5 inches taller. He was even more hauntingly beautiful in the light.

“I’m Kylo, no need to call me Mr. Ren,” his voice was deep yet soothing.

“Well, yes. Mr. Ren will be here during most classes, and available during office hours. He also has agreed to tutor any of you if you need extra help with course material. But please do treat him with respect, he is your superior,” Mr. Waterstone continued. “And so, just to remind you, your homework…”

Rey let her mind wander again. She watched as Kylo made his way to the back of the classroom. _7th year huh_. When the class ended, Rey got up from her seat and hurried out.


	2. Backstory

Later that night as Rey was eating her dinner, one hand shoveling food into her mouth as the other held her potions textbook up, Rose and Finn both appeared on either side of her. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for Rey to look up and acknowledge their existence. Instead, she said nothing and continued eating and reading.

“The girls in love and trying to distract herself,” Rose said, stealing a fry from Rey’s plate.

“First of all,” Rey said through gritted teeth. “I am NOT in love. Second of all, get your own fries Rose!”

“Defensive aren’t we?” Finn chuckled and tried to reach for another one of Rey’s fries but she slapped his hand away.

“Not defensive! Rose just has some insane idea that I like someone and I DON’T.”

“Rose does get some insane ideas,” Finn said.

Rose glared at Finn across Rey, “Not insane. I’m just observant. And Rey seems a bit distracted these days and a bit too willing to throw herself into work which she never has been before.”

“Throwing myself into work has nothing to do with a boy Rose,” Rey sighed, finally putting her book down and looking at her two friends. “I actually want to try this year. After last year’s not so great marks and McGonagall’s constant nagging, I just have to try harder.”

Rose pursed her lips, “Yea.. yea alright.”

“So… did either of you get any teacher’s assistants in your classes?” Finn asked, trying to change the subject and cut through the tension in the air. Rey felt her face heat, this is exactly what she didn’t want to discuss.

“Yea, I got some upper year girl in my muggle studies class, seems nice enough. And a boy in astronomy. It’s a cool concept, maybe something I’ll try to do in 6th or 7th year,” Rose responded.

“That’s cool, my transfiguration’s one doesn’t seem very chill, but I hope she gets warmer as the year progresses,” Finn sighed.

“Well you are ahead of the game Finn,” Rose said. “If you’re gonna be smart and skip levels, you’re gonna get a bastard TA.”

Finn snorted, “How bout you Rey?”

Rey bit her lip, she could lie and not bring up her defense TA that gave her a weird tinging sensation in her. stomach. But he definitely WASN’T a distraction, no no. She had only discovered his existence yesterday and she had no interest in him. Just thought he was unique, that’s all. The dark mysterious presence, the long hair, the broad should-

“Rey?” Finn snapped his fingers in front of her face and she jumped.

“What? Oh yea, TA. Ummm… I have one in defense against the dark arts. He’s fine.”

“Oh, who?” Rose asked curiously. “You’ve gotta be real good to be the TA for that class. Mr. Waterstone isn’t exactly the type to waste his time on anyone incompetent.”

“Just some 7th year,” Rey said nonchalantly. “Name?” Finn asked. “Mr. Ren, Kylo I think,” Rey hoped she didn’t sound panicked she answered her friends’ questions.

“Kylo Ren????” Rose gasped. Rey looked at her friend weirdly, “What?” “Well he’s, he’s… he’s got a history. A reputation. His family is really well known. Did you not know?” Rose asked.

This made Rey’s gooey-feeling about him fade away and was replaced with curiosity. “Reputation? What kind?”

“Well, he comes from a pureblood family. His Grandfather apparently was buddies with some pretty bad people back in the day, dark wizards. I don’t know exactly who, but could’ve been Grindlewald. Apparently he murdered a lot of people but then, well… he was killed by his own son. And yea, Kylo’s mom and uncle refused to follow in their father’s evil footsteps. Changed the legacy around their family name.”

Rey was past the point of intrigued now, how had she not known about this? Having famous parents didn’t go unknown at this school. Everyone knew the dirt on everyone. “I- I didn’t know,” Rey said.

“He’s also the talk of most 7th year girls,” Rose said. “Whenever I’m in the common room I always hear his name mentioned at least once.” Rey could imagine why.

“I mean, yea, he’s got that cool hero complex but what else?” Finn asked. Rey couldn’t help but chuckle.

“The dude looks like he hasn’t ever stepped outside.” “Some girls really dig that mysterious bad boy thing, I don’t know,” Rose said. “And I mean, not to be gross, but like, he’s tall and big. That kinda implies some other stuff.”

Rey was glad she didn’t have any water in her mouth or else she would’ve choked. She looked wide-eyed at her friend.

Finn’s head snapped to look at his girlfriend, “Is this your way of saying you have the hots for that emo, edgar-allen-poe-character looking-"

Rey let herself drown in thought as her friends bickered harmlessly. Rey was only a child during the time of the war. She never encountered the pure evil that Voldemort had reigned across the Wizarding World. Her parents tried their best to keep her safe and unexposed to the happenings of it. Not until her parents were killed by death eaters did the war have any affect on her. She was sent to live with relatives, passed around and cared for. Rey grew up lonely and sad. Not until her wishes were confirmed when she got her Hogwarts letter did her life have meaning. She wished she could’ve been old enough to fight alongside the brave Aurors who defeated Voldemort. To avenge her parents and others’ loved ones. People these days discussed the war, but never for too long. Those who lost their lives were celebrated annually, and the victories and trials of the war retold. But old tension- the feud between Purebloods and the rest of The Wizarding World, Hogwart’s own house tension, that avoided in the conversation. Rey herself had never judged someone by the blood they had or the house they were in, but she knew others that did. And that type of mindset was only regressive.

Later that evening as Rey sat in bed fidgeted with a couple of tangled necklaces, Rose invited herself to sit next to Rey.

“What’s up?” Rey asked, looking up from her tangled jewelry.

“I know you hate talking about this stuff, I just don’t know who else to go to. I’d ask my sister but the thought of writing this in a letter is just so embarrassing,” Rose said.

Rey had a feeling about what was about to come pouring out of Rose’s mouth but she put on her most comforting tone, “Just go for it.”

“I just, Finn hasn’t tried to kiss me yet? And I don’t know if I should be worried or not. I know yesterday I said I was fine about taking it slow… and how it’s gonna take us time to get used to the whole relationship thing. But I’m still worried, you know? Do you think he even wants to kiss me?”

Rey sighed, “Of course he does Rose.” God she was sooooo bad at this. “I mean, every relationship moves at a difference pace. Don’t judge the stability of your relationship based on others. It’s been, what? 3 weeks now. It’s brand new.”

“I know,” Rose looked down. “It just seems like girls our age move so quick? You know? I feel so unexperienced. I heard Tiffany talking the other day and she was describing in a little bit too much detail what her boyfriend does to her, and we’re the same age??? I just-”

“Rose I have 0 experience, even less than you,” Rey said. “Don’t let it bother you. Quality over quantity.”

“You’re a good friend,” Rose said.

“And you know, maybe try talking to Finn. You used to always tell him your problems before you were dating. It doesn’t have to change. Just because he’s now your boyfriend doesn’t mean you have to be filtered around him, if anything, you can be less filtered.”

“Thanks Rey,” Rose got up from Rey’s bed and climbed into her own.

Rey sighed, she wished sometimes she had someone romantic. The closest she’d ever gotten to a boyfriend was the short 3 week mutual-crush last year. Timothy Jones, a lank and brunette Ravenclaw in Rey’s year. After an awkward first date though, and one even more awkward peck, Rey couldn’t get herself to ever speak to Timothy again. And to her relief, he didn’t exactly reach out to her either. Rey had also had an embarrassing crush on Poe the first time she had met him, something she would never tell anyone. It lasted a short month though after she realized Poe was definitely not her type. Handsome yes, she will admit, but childish. And while she knew of the small crush Finn once harbored for her, she never felt the same way about him. She saw Finn as a protective older brother, even though the two were the same age. Rey had really never been advanced towards romantically by anyone else besides Timothy. She of course, had stared googly-eyed at numerous boys around Hogwarts but never made the move. It was easier to leave some things in her head than face the painful and embarrassing rejection. She was painfully aware of course that most girls her age had indulged in their first kisses and possibly even more. However, the discomfort of being so inexperienced didn’t outweigh the discomfort of actually pursuing such acts. She was only 14, and while most 14 year old girls spent their entire days fantasizing about being swept off their feet, Rey did not. Yes, she wanted it, but it didn’t exist in her thoughts constantly. And she hoped she would never become one of those boy-crazed girls. That night though, Rey dreamed of a tall, athletically-built man with rugged features and dark long hair that reminded her a little bit too much of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short but I can't write much at a time without getting distracted. But I'm gonna try to upload new chapters every 2-3 days so hopefully that makes up for it.


	3. Injury

Rey dreaded going to her defense class that morning. Not because she disliked the class, it was her favorite, but because of her slightly distracting interest in her TA. Kylo was just a mystery she couldn’t get out of her mind. He had managed to sit behind her entire class without making such a noise to alert her of his presence. And in the few seconds he spoke in the front of the class, he didn’t let his guard down. Rey was intrigued. She wanted to break past some of the thick shields the boy obviously put up around himself. Of course, none of this was her business but she couldn’t help it. 

She arrived at her defense class on time this morning and gratefully picked a seat as far away from Amelia Wilson as she could. When she sat down, she peered around the room. Kylo wasn’t there yet. With a sigh, she laid her head on her desk and waited for class to begin. 5 minutes later, Mr. Waterstone and Kylo walked in- this caught Rey’s attention. She sat up quickly and her eyes followed Kylo as he took a seat in the front. 

“Hello class,” Mr. Waterstone greeted. “Today we will have a short lecture and then practice in pairs some new spells.”

Rey listened to Mr. Waterstone drone on about some new shield spells. She didn’t let her gaze fall upon Kylo too often, but when dared sneak a glance, she took in all of his features. The way his lips were vibrantly pink in contrast to his milky white skin. The way the tips of his ears poke out from his hair. How he barely moved- never twitched or slouched from his professional manner. Rey was brought back to the classroom as the sound of scraping chairs filled her ears- it must be time for partner practice. 

Rey partnered up with a girl name Serena. She was a fellow Gryffindor and always kind to Rey. She had long dark black hair and striking green eyes. She was tall but slender. Rey liked partnering with Serena, she was talented at defense and always put up a good fight. The girls stoop opposite from each other as they fired minor spells at each other and practiced the new shield spells. Rey was determined to make a good example of herself- not just for Mr. Waterstone but Kylo as well. 

About halfway through practicing, Rey noticed Kylo was making his way around the classroom and giving feedback to students. This was her moment, she thought. Don’t screw up. However, the small glance she made towards Kylo was a big mistake. Rey gasped as stinging sensation began on her shoulder. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Rey,” Serena hurried forward. “I didn’t mean to fire a stinging hex at you.”

Rey cursed under her breath and hunched over, holding her shoulder in agony. Her robes were smoking slightly and she didn’t want to think what her skin looked like under them. 

“What’s going on ladies?” Kylo appeared from behind Serena. 

“I hit her with a stinging hex,” Serena said. 

“You know we were supposed to practice with simple disarming spells, Miss…”

“Mason,” Serena whispered.

“Miss Mason. Please do follow our instructions next time,” Kylo made his way in front of Rey. “And you?”

“Rey Niima,” Rey said through gritted teeth. 

“Miss Niima. I will escort you to the hospital wing. Do pay more attention next time, there are no room for distractions in this class,” Kylo straightened up and nodded his head forward as if to say, start walking. 

Rey followed Kylo out of the door and trailed behind him. The silence was awkward but Rey had nothing to say, especially in the state she was in now. 

“Stinging hexes are nasty, but not too bad. Madam Pomfrey will probably apply some salve on it to relieve the burning and help with swelling, then icing it will be the only other thing you can do,” Kylo said as they walked down the hallway.

“It hurts like a bitch,” Rey said. Is it appropriate to swear in front of him? He’s not technically a professor?

“Hmm… yea. Shoulder is not ideal,” Kylo responded. 

Rey didn’t know what to say to that so she kept her mouth shut. The two made it the hospital wing 10 minutes later. Kylo escorted her inside, and once Madam Pomfrey scurried forward to help her, he left without a word. 

“Don’t worry dear, this is one of the more minor injuries, you will feel better in no time,” Madam Pomfrey helped Rey settle down on a bed and then applied salve as Kylo had said.

Rey was sent back to her class 20 minutes later, with an ice pack and little bottle of salve to apply later. The initial burn from the stinging hex was long gone, only a subtle throb. Madam Pomfrey said the skin would be sensitive for a couple days but the swelling wouldn’t last much longer. When Rey arrived back in the room, Serena immediately came up to her and began profusely apologizing again. Rey only smiled and assured her it wasn’t her fault and that she should’ve been paying more attention herself. 

When class was over, Rey collected her things. As she was leaving the classroom, she scanned the room to see where Kylo had went. She was surprised to him already looking at her. She immediately darted her gaze in another direction, feeling an uncomfortable heat rising to her cheeks. 

In her afternoon potions class, Rey struggled with chopping her ingredients. Her shoulder ached, and all she wanted to do was have an early dinner then pass out in bed. It didn’t help that Poe was her partner and all he seemed to want to do was mess around with their potion. Why couldn’t she have partnered with Rose? Rose and Finn were at the station next to theirs, bickering over the amount of times to stir. 

“Poe, can you please help me? I can’t cut this root right now, my shoulder is killing me,” Rey said. 

“Rey my dear, you know just as much as I do that my cutting skills are sub par,” Poe said. “If anything, your sloppy slices are already better than mine.”

“I hate you,” Rey grumbled, as she continued to carry the work for their entire potion. “Why do I always end up with you?”

“Because Rose and Finn hate us and don’t want to share their talent,” Poe said, lazily stirring their potion.

Rey new already that their dark green potion- that was supposed to be a butter yellow- was doomed, so she didn’t even try to reprimand Poe for stirring without direction. She sighed and continued cutting up the root, wishing she hadn’t gotten distracted in class and just blocked the spell. Today was not her day. 

“Hey, uh Rey, is our potion supposed to be doing this?” Poe asked. This snapped Rey out of her thoughts.

Rey looked over to see their potion begin to bubble, “Oh god. Poe what did you do?!?!”

“Me? I didn’t do anything. You know I literally don’t contribute in this class!” He shouted back. 

“Miss Niima, Mr. Dameron, what is going on here?” In all of the commotion, Professor Fenske had made his way towards the pair. “Aw dear, seems like someone added a bit too much Frog and not enough borage or daisy.”

Professor Frenske vanished the potion before the cauldron overflowed, “Please see me after class you two.”

Rey sighed, yea- today was definitely not her day. 

Poe slouched back on his stool, “That’s the third potion this month. We suck.”

After class, Rey and Poe approached. Professor Fenske’s desk with defeat. 

“Well you have 2 options here,” Professor Fenske said. “One, come into class after hours and redo the potions you have been unable to complete. If completed, I will give you half credit per potion. You can choose to do this separately or alone. Two, complete an essay, 2,000. words, on the potion of your choice. I will award the same amount of credit.”

Rey absolutely hated essays and she knew Poe did as well. The two looked at each other and then simultaneously said, “The first option.”

“I can’t believe you two have to go to three late night sessions,” Rose said. “You guys are terrible.”

“No need to remind us,” Rey said bitterly, taking a large gulp of her pumpkin juice. 

The dining hall was loud with chatter, probably because it was a Friday night and everyone was relieved it was the weekend. Rey didn’t feel much better though, all she could think about was the large amount of work looming right in front of her. Sleeping in would be nice though. 

“I could try to give you some pointers,” Rose said. “But I think your main problem is that Poe just refuses to do any work.”

“Hey!” Poe said. “I don’t refuse, I’m just incapable!”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Seriously. Rey isn’t any better, she can’t carry the two of you.”

“Hey!” It was Rey’s turn to get defensive. “I am better! And if Poe had helped me measure and cut ingredients today maybe we could’ve actually gotten a mark today instead of a fail. I wouldn’t even mind a bad mark, just ANY mark in his class would be nice.”

Rey went back to eating her dinner half-heartedly. Maybe she’d actually try to research some potion-making techniques like she always said she’d do. 

“Miss Niima,” a voice said from behind her. 

Rey almost jumped out of her seat. It couldn’t be…

“I just wanted to make sure your shoulder was okay from earlier. Also Professor Waterstone is concerned,” Kylo Ren stood behind her. 

The Gryffindor table’s noise level dialed down as they all peered curiously at the interaction unfolding. Slytherins and Gryffindor’s didn’t have many disputes anymore, but it was unusual for a 7th year Slytherin to approach a 4th year Gryffindor. 

“Oh, Kylo. Um.. thanks for the concern. I’m doing ok,” Rey tried her best to control the nervous stutter in her voice. 

Her friends just sat wide-eyed beside her. 

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear. See you next class,” and Kylo turned. 

After he was out of earshot Rose turned and looked at Rey, “That did NOT just happen.”

“Dude, who was that?” Poe asked curiously.

“Edgar Allen Poe,” Finn mumbled under his breath. 

“I- I guess he was just worried about my injury,” Rey said under her breath. “That’s all.” 

“But… I-,” Rose looked baffled. “I still can’t believe that just happened.”

“Who was that?” Poe repeated. 

“Kylo Ren,” Rey responded.

“And you know him how?” Poe asked. 

“He’s my defense against the dark arts TA,” Rey answered. 

“He never talks to anyone,” Rose said, out of the blue. “I mean, I’m just surprised. From what I’ve heard about him he’s a bit of a loner. I just- it’s weird he made an effort to check up on you.He’s just your TA, not even a friend.”

Rey felt a little hurt at these words, “He’s a nice guy Rose. He’s also responsible. You heard what he said, Professor Waterstone was also concerned.”

“Professor Waterstone can come up to you himself, he doesn’t need a messenger,” Rose said. 

As the group of friends walked back to Gryffindor common room, a group of 3 girls who had never made an effort to talk to them approached.

“Rey, is that your name?” The Ravenclaw girl was intimidating. She had wavy brown hair that fell to her hip, caramel eyes, high cheekbones. She was pretty and she held herself with confidence. 

“Yes?” Rey said. 

“How do you know Kylo?” She asked, with a hint of urgency in her voice. 

“I- I don’t really. He’s just my TA,” Rey responded. 

“Oh,” her voice fell. “Nevermind, forget I asked.”

The group of girls turned on their heals and stalked away. 

“Looks like you’ve gotten a couple 7th year girls stirred up, they’re jealous their fantasy has publicly interacted with a 4th year,” Rose said matter-of-factly. 

“Girls…” Finn sighed. 

“So catty,” Poe added, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“I don’t get why any of this is a big deal,” Rey said. “All he did was ask me a question and walk away. We just had a conversation like any normal people?”

“Yea, but he’s not a normal person Rey,” Rose said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot actually. Hope you enjoy it


End file.
